Good Morning, Nice Hair
by SINDER-CHAR
Summary: A nice morning surprise for Derek. (Not good at summary's, sorry!) Fluff with hints of M.


_**(Based in Season three's Ep. 2 'The Angle Maker'.)**_

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan woke to the sound of Cloony barking. The small squeak of his front door echoed out soon after, and the whisper of his good friend. "Shhh! Cloony," His voice cracked, trying to be as quiet as he could. "Morgan's still asleep."<p>

Derek smiled when he heard his pet whine, but waited for the intruder to make his way into the kitchen before sliding out of bed. It was a surprise his colleague/secrete boyfriend was even here. Spencer Reid wasnt the type to do anything romantic, he liked romance and cutsie dates, but Derek would have to be the one to plan them to get Spence involved.

The two had been dating for a good year, about the same time as Jennifer Jereau and William LaMontagne, Jr had become a couple. It was Derek who had pulled a half drunk Spencer away from the group one night in a hotel bar, where he told him oh-so spontaneously that Derek knew he was only drinking to drown himself of the feelings he had for his co-worker. Spencer was so mortified he barely realised Derek was grinning en tell he grabbed him around the waist and kissed him like the day would be their last. Since then, the two had been serious about one another.

But Spencer, sneaking into his house early in the morning, was not ordinary.

Derek stood, stretching out, before sneaking slowly out of his room. When he got to the kitchen, Boy Wonder was spooning food onto plates. From the restaurant down the street no doubt. "Breakfast for two?" He asked.

Spencer jumped, compleat with a yelp, and turned for his boyfriend. "Derek! Dont do that!"

"Do what, Pretty Boy?" Derek said as he looked Spencer over. Something was different. He wore a pair of tan slacks, a purple and tan plaided sweater, and a pair of field boots. Spencer's hair, normally falling to his shoulders and waving, was just to his ears. He had cut it. "Nice hair," Derek reached out and tugged handful out from behind his ear to feel the soft strands before tucking it back.

Spencer cleared his throat, coloring bright pink in his cheeks, before turning back to the counter. "Thank you."

Derek was in dismay about the shortness, even if it suited him just as much as the longer style did. But Morgan liked to run his hands through the light brown tinted blond strands late at night when Spencer was asleep or just too into a book to notice. But now there wasnt as much as there was before to do so. Still, he liked the fact Spencer took the time to do this so early in the morning, and come over- most likely in an attempt, not even realizing it, to show Derek.

Smiling, the deliciously colored man grabbed his Boy Wonder around the waist and hugged him to his chest. "Really, it looks great. Suits you just fine, Doc."

Spencer didn't say anything, but pulled a spoon up to his shoulder that held scrambled eggs. Derek chuckled, but took the food into his mouth. "Good?"

"Very good."

"Um, Derek," Spencer looked to his feet. "You really think it's ok? My hair I mean, I wasn't so sure about cutting it and-"

The Adonis chuckled again, moving Reid so he face him, but still so he was leaning onto Derek's chest. His hands slid into his hair and he pulled, not enough to hurt, but just enough to make Spencer feel it. And he did, it was the one thing that turned him on other than Derek himself. "It looks great, Spence. Think I should grow mine out?"

Spencer stayed silent for a moment, probably picturing his boyfriend with long, flowing hair, then promptly slipped into a fit of giggles. "No! Don't!"

Derek pouted, tugging at Spencer's hair again to make him stop laughing. "So, what's up with breakfast. It's the first time you've done this."

"Well, I, uh, just wanted to surprise you." Spencer leaned forward and gave Derek a kiss on the cheek. "Plus, it is our only day off this week, and-"

"We're going to get called in early, statistically, right?" Derek laughed a little when Spencer nodded. "Then, why don't we make the most of if?"

It took a minute to realise what Derek was talking about, but when he did, Spencer smiled and started for the bedroom, his co-worker in tow. "Breakfast can wait."

Derek let out a full, deep laugh, and once again tugged his hand through Spencer's hair. "You hairs perfect, Spence, but don't cut it anytime soon. 'Kay?"

Spencer nodded, pushing closed Derek's bedroom door behind them. "I understand."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading~! I hope you liked it. It was five A.M when I finished and posted, so I don't know if there's any mistakes, but I hope not. If there are just ignore them, please!<strong>

**Reid-Morgan is quite cute, no? I love this pairing. Most people right fluff, and this is really fluffy too, but I wish someone would write something a little more serious sometime soon. Something a little smutty, maybe? ...Hmmm!**

**Thank you, SINDER-CHAR!**


End file.
